The Curse of High School
by Jiro Arukawa
Summary: When the Titans get sucked into an alternate reality where they go to school, things go nuts!
1. The Change

Chapter One

It was just a normal day for the Teen Titans. In fact, it was a beautiful day. So beautiful that they were outside playing volleyball with Beast Boy. No, really. He had turned into an armadillo and rolled up and they were using him for a ball. Anyway, they were playing, when robin's communicator rang. He opened it up, and gasped. There on the screen was the face (or rather, mask) of Slade, their arch enemy.  
"Hello, Robin"  
"What do you want, Slade"  
"I don't need anything, if that's what you mean. I just wanted to tell you about the terrors of junior high"  
"We aren't enrolled in any school"  
"That's what you think." Suddenly, the screen went black.  
"Oh well." said Robin. They finished their game and went inside. That night, they all had terrible dreams about wearing normal clothes instead of their suits, trying to look as cool as possible, rushing from class to class, and detention.  
The next morning as Robin's alarm was going off, he thought That's funny, I don't remember having an alarm. He opened his eyes, hit the button, and suddenly was up getting dressed. In normal clothes! He looked in the mirror at himself. He was wearing baggy jeans, an plain orange T-shirt, and Nike shoes. Looking at his face, he decided something was missing. He thought for a moment, and then realized.  
"AHHHH!!! My mask! Where's my mask?" He looked around, couldn't find it, and settled for sunglasses with red lenses. He glanced at his formerly nonexistent alarm clock and realized he didn't have time for a shower (What am I late for though?), and put on some deodorant. He also decided to try some of that cologne he had gotten a short while ago from his "secret admirer". It had been on his birthday, so he guessed it was either BB or Cy playing a trick on him.  
After spraying some on, he quietly left his room, trying not to let anyone see him. He made his way to the elevator door, and it was almost to the top floor, when.  
"Hey Robin!" He turned around, and saw Beast Boy, in totally normal clothes. "Come on or we're gonna be late"  
"Late for what?!" Robin asked.  
He called back up the stairs, which he had just run down, "School, Duh!"... 


	2. The First Day

"School?" he said, to nobody in particular. "Since when do we have school? Whatever. I'll figure this out later. Apparently, I have school." With that, he rushed down the stairs. He grabbed some toast off a plate on the counter and ran into the garage to get his R-cycle. What he found there blew his mind. He saw the other titans waiting in the T-car. All of them except for Terra. Cyborg was wearing a football jersey, Raven was as goth as Robin had ever seen her, Starfire was holding a pair of pom-poms, and beast boy had a green hoodie and dark baggy jeans, like he planned to be sleeping in class and wanted to be comfy. Forgetting his R-cycle, Robin just jumped into the T-car and they took off towards the school.

"Does this seem completely wrong to anyone else?" asked Robin.  
"Duh, we're going to school! What isn't wrong about that!" Answered Beast Boy.  
"Hush, as I am most excited for the try-outs of the leading of cheers!" said Starfire.  
"Uh, Star, I think you mean cheerleading." said Cyborg.

In a couple of minutes, they were at the school. The bell rang, and everyone left for their classes. Robin pulled a crumpled up schedule out of his pocket, asked Starfire where his first class was, and she replied, "You have the class of Chemistry with me, Robin. Are you alright"  
"Yeah. Fine." Why was he the only one who didn't know what was going on? He decided not to worry about it, and took Starfire's hand and they walked to class. They walked in, and Robin did a total double-take.  
"Control Freak"  
"Yes, mr...um...crap. What's your last name again"  
"It doesn't matter." Robin replied.  
"Agreed. Take your seat and we'll begin."

Robin sat down, and Control Freak whipped out his remote. Robin was about to reach for his bo staff, and then he realized he was worried over nothing. The school wouldn't let him have the real thing during school hours. That would just be stupid. Control Freak put on a video, and they watched it. Twice. Then he gave them a short lecture, made them take some notes, and then the bell rang. Robin checked his schedule.

"Oh no." He had gym next.  
"It is alright Robin, i also have the gym." said Starfire.  
They went to class, and they saw Raven walking into a creative writing class. When they got there, they saw Beast Boy and Terra. "Hey guys" said Robin.  
"Hey Robin, Star." said Beast Boy.  
"Hello people." said Terra.

"Everybody to the locker rooms!" shouted the teacher from the shadows.  
I know that voice, thought Robin. He looked up into the rafters, and saw slade... 


End file.
